


One day lover

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, ABO设定, M/M, 双向暗恋, 架空学院向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆ABO设定，架空学园向，高甜☆维勇only，学长维(A)x学弟勇(O)，HE，一发完☆双向暗恋，假戏真做
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 37





	One day lover

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆ABO设定，架空学园向，高甜  
> ☆维勇only，学长维(A)x学弟勇(O)，HE，一发完  
> ☆双向暗恋，假戏真做

情人节这天的天气非常晴朗，阳光洒在身上暖洋洋的，让人忍不住就有个好心情。

勇利拒绝了舍友披集的联谊邀请，等人出了宿舍才慢吞吞的下床洗漱，想着等会去餐厅吃拉面还是吃三明治。

距离开学还有几天，提前返校的人并不多，何况今天又是情人节，勇利一路晃荡到楼下都没遇见几个人。

他走出宿舍楼站在阳光下深吸一口气，然后他听见有人喊他：“嗨，同学，你好呀。”

那声音低沉悦耳，充满磁性，勇利其实不太确定是不是在叫自己，但那声音很近，身体条件反射就抬头看了过去，然后他倒抽一口气。

那是一个十分英俊高大的男人，银色的头发被风吹的稍微有些散乱，如大海般蔚蓝的深邃眸子带着温和的笑意微微弯起，卡其色的长款大衣让他看起来很温柔，那张轮廓分明的俊脸上扬着一个优雅的笑容。

是维克托·尼基弗洛夫，作曲系教授雅科夫的得意门生，YOI艺术学院的风云人物。

更重要的是，他是一名Alpha，非常受欢迎的那种。

也是勇利偷偷喜欢了三年的暗恋对象。

勇利闻到一阵淡淡的紫罗兰香味，身体并没有因为对方的靠近而有什么异样，他明白对方是和自己一样打了抑制剂。

“你在叫我吗？”勇利按捺住有些过快的心跳，故作镇定的问。

他不自觉的歪了歪头，配上他那张并不成熟的清秀脸庞，看起来很无辜。

“我是在叫你呀。”维克托意味不明的笑了一声，蔚蓝的双眸中闪过一丝玩味，他说：“我在等第七个从这栋楼里出来的人，正好就是你。”

“第七个？”勇利不解的看着他。

他的眉毛轻轻上挑，藏在篮框眼镜后面的眼睛微微张大，从维克托的角度看过去正好没了眼镜的遮挡，因为身高差他眼睛有些向上，那双干净清澈的棕红色眸子直接就撞进了他的眼中。

还真是个没有自觉的人，维克托想。

“是第七个哦，我数着呢。”维克托对他眨了眨眼。

这是维克托的粉丝们公认的最让人没有抵抗力的动作，偏偏他本人还特别喜欢这样做。勇利作为粉丝的一员自然也毫无抵抗力，更何况他还在学院的高中部时就已经暗恋这个人了，他心跳漏了一拍，脸上微微有些泛红。

还真是个随时随地散发着吸引力的人，勇利想。

“那请问你有什么事吗？”勇利不自在地别开目光，问他。

维克托的眼神意味深长起来，肆无忌惮的打量他，越看越觉得心痒痒，尤其是对方脸颊上的红晕让他很想掐一把。

在对方重新看向自己之前维克托收回自己放肆的目光，笑着说：“你知道今年流行的‘一日恋人’活动吗？”

“嗯？”勇利有点懵，他今年没有回家，一直待在学校，在舞蹈室和食堂宿舍之间三点一线，没有上过学校论坛，也没听好友披集提起过，因此是一点也不知道维克托口中的这个“一日恋人”是个什么东西。

“咦，你居然不知道吗。”维克托笑着替他解释道，“今天不是情人节吗，有很多还是单身的人们会找一个陌生人来假装情侣，如果一天结束后双方都有好感，就可以继续发展，如果没有那方面的感觉，交个朋友也不错吧。而且这个活动也促成了很多对从朋友变为恋人的情侣，因此很受欢迎哦。”

“噢，那听起来确实挺好的。”勇利点点头，一时没反应过来他的意思。

维克托顿了一下，见他确实没什么反应，心中对他的迟钝又刷新了一下，这才说：“我也觉得很有意思呢，所以就在这里等第七个从这扇门里走出来的人，然后问问那个人有没有兴趣和我一起玩‘一日恋人’这个游戏。”

“所以我是第七个？”勇利问，心中有点失落，他想着自己这是运气好，如果太早或太晚，是不是今天和维克托假装情侣的就不是自己了。

维克托看着他笑而不答，眼眸中是勇利看不懂的深意。

他问：“那么你有兴趣和我玩这个游戏吗，同学？”

勇利抬头看着他，想了想，微微笑了起来，点点头。

这可是维克托啊，本来以为不会有机会能够接近的暗恋对象，如果能这样假装一天恋人也不错。他这么想。

“那么首先自我介绍一下，我叫维克托·尼基弗洛夫，作曲系大四，很高兴认识你，男朋友。”维克托伸出手，再次冲他眨了眨眼。

“我知道你。”勇利微微红了脸，伸出手和他握了一下，说道：“我叫胜生勇利，舞蹈系大一，很高兴认识你。”

“我们互称对方的名字吧，不然显得多生疏啊。”维克托提议道，见人点头，又问：“你说你知道我？”

“嗯，作曲系的维克托·尼基弗洛夫，学院里没人不知道你。”勇利说。

维克托挑了挑眉，深深看了他一眼，想了想，问他：“勇利今天原本有什么安排？”

“唔，我正打算先去餐厅吃早饭，然后去舞蹈室练舞，没什么特别的安排。”勇利说着，又不自觉的偏头看他，问：“维克托呢？”

维克托忍不住伸手揉揉他的发，说：“我打算带着我的男朋友去约会啊，不过现在看来要先喂饱他的肚子才行，正好我也没有吃早饭，我们一起吧。”

说着他伸出手自然的揽住对方的肩，带着人往餐厅的方向走去，感觉到他僵硬了一瞬，低下头问：“介意吗？”

勇利觉得心跳失控，连忙放松自己摇摇头。

他觉得大概自己一生的好运都用在了这一天了。

自己从高一时就暗恋的那个人出现在自己宿舍楼下，要和自己在情人节这一天假装一整天的情侣。

勇利有些后知后觉的兴奋起来，心怦怦跳个不停。

他悄悄抬起头偷瞄揽住自己的人，却不想正好望进一双凝视着自己的蔚蓝双眸。勇利有种做坏事被当场抓住的窘迫，脸一下子涨的通红。

维克托轻笑一声，看对方的表现心中稍定，他胆子大了一些，靠在他耳边说：“勇利似乎很容易脸红呢。”

“嗯，不太擅长和人相处。”勇利不好意思的挠挠脸。

维克托没再说什么，静静的揽着他。

他的嗅觉仔细的捕捉着空气中属于身旁男孩的信息素，打过抑制剂的Omega散发出来的信息素很少，但维克托依旧敏锐的捕捉到了他的味道。

那是如同冰雪一般干净纯粹的味道，带着一点点薄荷味，还有淡淡的甜味。

如同传闻一般，像是从一片冰川中生长出来的精灵，带给人平和安定的感觉。

一路上学生并不多，都朝着他们投来了探究的目光，勇利沉浸在自己的世界里没注意到。而维克托脸上带着优雅的笑容，宣告主权般将人往怀里带了带，不动声色的将觊觎自己猎物的目光赶走。

他还记得第一次看见对方的情景，只是一段舞蹈，在没有任何灯光和布景的舞台上，对方穿着白衬衫和黑长裤排练着一段独舞。他旋转时额前细碎的黑发跟着飘扬，停下来时睫毛上都沾了几滴汗珠，他微微抬起脸喘气，胸口跟着起伏，脸上带着运动过后的红晕。

他似乎还没有从舞蹈的情绪中抽出来，好看的棕红色眸子蒙着一层淡淡的渴望，脸上的表情还带着些许诱惑。他的身体很纤长柔和，腰线尤其的优美，抬起头喘气时就像一只坠入欲望的天鹅，性感的要命。

维克托那时就知道自己对他一见钟情了。

他从来没想过自己会在第一次见到一个人的时候，只因为对方一个抬头的动作，就想要将他压在身下，用自己的方法让他再次抬起头，露出白皙好看的脖颈，与身体形成一条优美的曲线。

然后他会在对方后颈腺体的位置咬下去，在那里注入自己的信息素，向所有人宣告主权。

回过神来的维克托觉得自己好像有点变态，但是他知道，那是存在于Alpha基因里的欲望，将自己看中的猎物掠夺过来，狠狠占有。

一起用过早餐后，维克托带着人去了游乐场。

玩了几个比较刺激的项目后，勇利真正放松下来，他脸上的笑容越来越开怀，和维克托相处也不再如一开始那样拘束客气。

两人坐在长椅上休息时，维克托让勇利等着自己去买饮料，等他回来时却看见对方正在和一个陌生的男人说话。

那是个颇为帅气的Alpha，此刻正卖力的散发着自己的信息素，对勇利笑得非常真诚，那意图不言而喻。

维克托眼神晦暗不明，他快步走到勇利面前，弯下身在他额头落下一吻，语带歉意的说：“Honey，抱歉久等了，人实在太多了。”

勇利呆呆的看着他，脸上以肉眼可见的速度泛起了红晕，他看了一眼从刚刚开始就一直在和自己说话的陌生Alpha，低下头小声说：“没，没关系，我也没等多久。”

维克托转过身去看那个男人，挑眉问：“请问你有什么事吗？”

男人看了看他，又看看勇利，心中有些失望。他没在这个迷人的东方Omega身上感受到其他Alpha的气息才过来搭讪的，他对自己的魅力很有信心，没想到居然是个有伴的。

他冲维克托摇摇头，对勇利说了一声“打扰了”就离开了。

勇利松了口气，喝了一口咖啡，有些疑惑的对维克托说：“他是信息素失控了吗？压得我都快喘不过气来了。”

维克托原本有些不快的心情顿时一松，甚至有些同情刚刚那位Alpha。

他身边的这个人还真是一点自觉都没有。维克托想着，就如传闻中那样，胜生勇利是一个干净纯粹到有些迟钝的一个人，对自己的魅力一无所知，每一个和他搭讪的人都因为被认为是问路而被伤透了心，本人却毫无自觉的认为自己默默无闻。

“他和你说什么？”维克托拍着他的后背安抚他，轻声问。

“他问我知不知道摩天轮怎么走，我说不知道，然后他就说他知道，说可以带我去。”勇利疑惑的皱眉，“他自己知道干嘛还要问我？”

维克托忍不住叹了口气，迟钝过头了也不是件好事啊。瞧瞧他刚刚还因为自己一个亲吻红了脸，转过头就抛在了脑后，一定是以为自己是在替他解围而做的戏。

维克托觉得自己还有很长的路要走。

其实勇利被维克托亲吻的时候，觉得心都快从嗓子眼跳出来了，脑子里嗡嗡的都有些回不过神了，脸上烫的厉害。然而随后看到因为这个动作离开的Alpha，他心中又迅速的平静下来。

他一定是因为看到我要被那个Alpha的信息素给压窒息了，才用这种方法让他离开，毕竟在这个日子出来约会的“情侣”都是不喜欢被打扰的。勇利这样对自己说。

稍微休息过后，两人又将游乐场的项目玩了个遍，这才去吃午饭。

这一次维克托端着托盘回来就看见自己的Omega被一群Alpha围着，维克托觉得自己有必要做点什么了。

他走到桌边放下手中的托盘，眼神冷淡的扫视一圈围坐在桌子旁边的几个Alpha和坐在邻近几张桌子的Alpha，低下身从勇利的身后将人圈进怀里，亲吻了一下他的耳垂，然后唇往下移，叼住对方后颈的嫩肉，牙齿轻轻刺破那里的皮肤，往里面注入了自己的信息素。

一股淡淡的如同冰雪般清冽纯净的信息素溢散开来，转瞬又被一股紫罗兰的香味包裹起来。

勇利忍不住轻哼一声，双眼微眯泛起一层水光。

维克托又吻了一下那里，双臂环住勇利，脸贴着对方的脸，眼睛扫过这群不速之客，笑着道：“可以请各位不要再打扰我们了吗？”

众人面面相觑，纷纷面带着遗憾的起身离开了。

“维，维克托……”勇利捂着被咬的后颈不知所措，眼睛里还包着因为敏感地方被对方触碰而泛起的生理泪水。

天啊，天啊，他居然被维克托标记了！

勇利脑子乱糟糟的，想不通维克托为什么突然要给自己做一个临时标记？又是解围吗？解围需要做到这个地步吗？

男孩那清秀的张脸通红，满脸都是不可置信，眼睛里还带着水光，这让维克托特别想再在那里咬一口。

他很惊讶，但是没生气，说明并不反感自己给他做临时标记。维克托有些高兴的想。

“勇利难道没发现吗？”维克托叹了口气，说，“从刚刚我去买饮料回来你遇到的那个男人开始，一路走过来都有多少Alpha和你搭讪了？你以为他们真的只是问路吗？”

“啊？不是吗？”

“当然不是，他们的目标是勇利啊。”维克托说，“但是他们来晚了，今天勇利可是我的男朋友哦。我已经被他们弄烦了，所以给勇利做个标记，让他们知道勇利是属于我的，这样就不会有人来打扰我们的约会了哦。”

他说着又扬起一个温和的笑脸，还冲勇利眨了眨眼，勇利只觉得心跳的太快了，都快要从胸腔里跳出来了。

他觉得糟糕了。

他本来只是想着机会不错，想满足一下自己的私心，试问谁能拒绝暗恋对象提出的要和自己假装情侣的要求呢？可是维克托的两次亲吻和标记，让他忍不住想要更贪心一些。

——这样的关系，如果可以再维持的更久一些就好了。

维克托看着对方因自己的话而变得一脸纠结的表情，心里有些忐忑，怀疑自己是不是攻势太快吓到了这个容易害羞的小家伙。

想了想，他试探的说：“勇利很介意吗？不用担心，只是一个临时标记，过几天就会消失了。”

听他这么说，勇利心情有些复杂，咬了咬唇点头，说：“嗯，我知道。”

维克托松了一口气，又有些挫败。他撩了一下额前的银发，再次扬起一个温柔亲切的笑容道：“那就快吃吧，我们还有一半的项目没有玩哦。”

“嗯。”勇利点点头，将心中那一点失落压下去，回给对方一个浅笑。

勇利觉得自己其实并不是一个有趣的人，大多数时候，除了练舞他对其他一切都是淡淡的，远远不如对舞蹈来的热情。实际上披集也不是第一次邀请他参加联谊了，每每他拒绝后披集都会看着他摇头叹气，嘟囔着“可惜了”之类的。

勇利也很少来游乐场，小时候倒是经常跟家人一起来，那时候年纪小，快乐都很单纯，就是和家人一起玩。长大了以后也跟朋友来过几次，玩的时候也是很开心的，只是散场之后那份心情好像也随之消散了，久而久之勇利也就很少再来游乐场了。

但是今天和维克托一起来，他就明白为什么那么多人都喜欢来游乐场了。

玩过无数次的各种项目，无论是温和的还是刺激的，所有的项目都可以变得很有趣，还因为身边陪伴的那个人而显得更加期待。

勇利已经很久没有这样期待过接下来的游乐项目了。

维克托以刚吃完午饭需要消食所以玩一点温和的项目为由，将人带上了摩天轮。

升到高点时可以俯瞰到整个游乐场，人们都变成了蚂蚁般的大小，远处城市的风景也一览无余，地面上的热闹喧嚣他们只能看到而听不到，小小的轿厢将他们和世界分离开来。

这种感觉很奇妙，勇利转头假装看风景，眼睛不敢和维克托对视，竭力抑制着自己的心跳，担心对方发现端倪。

而维克托则静静的注视着他，男生专注地看着窗外的世界，实际身体却紧绷着，看起来似乎很紧张。

维克托捉摸不透对方这股紧张是因为什么，他轻轻开口：“勇利知道关于摩天轮的传说吗？”

低沉悦耳的声音打破了一室静谧，勇利转过头看向对方，问：“什么传说？”

“是一个很老套的浪漫传说。”维克托翘着腿，单手撑着下巴，说，“传说一起坐过一圈摩天轮的情侣会一直在一起哦。”

勇利摇头笑了笑，道：“这样的传说也太不负责了。”

“是呢。”维克托点点头，注视着那双好看的眼睛，笑着说：“可是我还是带着勇利来坐了哦。”

“嗯？”勇利愣了一下才反应过来对方的言下之意，顿时呼吸一窒，看着对方出神。

维克托的外表就是非常出色的那种，虽然是个Alpha却一点也没有自视甚高的骄傲，反而意外的给人亲切很好相处的感觉。和他相处的大半天下来，在其他Alpha身上多多少少有一些瞧不起Beta和Omega的那种感觉也是完全没有。

怪不得会这么受欢迎呢。勇利心想，这个人的外形是万人迷的类型，性子温柔亲切。还很会说讨人欢心的话，这一点和他印象中的维克托不太一样。

勇利喜欢维克托的理由和大部分喜欢他的人一样，他出色而优秀，坐在钢琴前十指飞舞的样子纤尘不染，待人总是温和客气，没见他和谁起过争执，就算是在Alpha中人缘也很好，这样的人总是很容易让人喜欢的。

勇利喜欢维克托的理由又和大家不太一样，他自己其实是一个极度缺乏自信和安全感的人，在压力重的时候更是如此。他的舞蹈启蒙老师奥川美奈子曾说过，如果他的心理负担不要这么重，成长远不止如此。可是勇利天性如此，这也是没有办法的事，何况勇利那种干净纯粹的舞蹈风格也是由于性格使然，美奈子常常叹息不知他的性格是福还是祸。

就是这样的勇利，在维克托的钢琴声里不可自拔的喜欢上了这个远远看过一眼的陌生人。他的琴声中带着自信，无论是悲伤的还是欢愉的亦或是庄严的琴声，勇利都能在其中感受到那股自信，就像是在夜空绽放的烟火一样绚烂夺目。

在这样的琴声里，勇利觉得自己得到了救赎。

仿佛是在黑暗中孤独旋转的舞者，脚下的步伐随着琴声一步一步的点亮了世界，在琴声中找到了自己一直欠缺的某种东西，然后在它的指引下推开了一直寻找的那扇门，找到了另一个自己。

而舞者进到那扇门回头看时，原本漆黑的世界里突然出现了一架白色的钢琴，银发的英俊男人指尖还流转着动人的音符，他闭着眼沉醉在自己弹奏的音乐中，没有发现一直注视着自己的舞者，可舞者已经再也移不开目光。

在某一天突然想到这个比喻时，勇利就知道自己陷进去了。

他喜欢上一个素不相识的陌生人，甚至都没有说过一句话，只在对方有演出时坐在台下，远远地看着那个陌生人。

而今天早上这个陌生人在自己的宿舍楼下向自己搭讪，两人成为了期限到零点为止的恋人，就算是一直抱着喜欢的心情，也不能太把对方的所作所为当真啊。

他只是非常投入的在扮演着恋人这个角色而已，勇利暗暗提醒着自己。

“勇利？勇利？”被对方打断了思绪，勇利抬头看向他，只见人有些无奈的看着自己略带抱怨的说：“怎么突然发起呆来了？我们都快转完一圈了呢，原本想要和勇利好好聊一聊加深彼此了解的。”

“啊，抱歉。”勇利歉意的笑了笑，说：“我只是觉得，维克托真的很会说情话呢，还有之前两次帮我解围的时候也是，就好像真的恋人一样。”

他的反应和之前很不一样，没有那种带着害羞的故作镇定，也没有那种慌乱的不知所措，倒是出奇的平淡，甚至还开起了玩笑。

维克托本能的觉得对方的反应好像对自己不太妙，他试探着问道：“难道我们不是恋人吗？”

按照维克托目前为止对他的了解，他认为对方应该会愣一下，然后微微红着脸别开眼睛有些难为情的反驳自己，而绝不是眼前这个笑得一脸坦然还若无其事附和的人。

勇利点点头，说：“的确，在午夜零点之前我们都是恋人呢。”

维克托被堵了一下，不明白自己是哪里出错了导致对方态度的变化。他看起来也不像是讨厌自己，那究竟是怎么了？

百思不得其解的维克托一直到下了摩天轮被人带到一个密室逃脱的项目前才回过神来。

维克托看了眼前面排的并不多的人群，对勇利眨了眨眼，说：“勇利别担心，我会很快找到你的。”

这个密室逃脱的双人主题是“失散”，两个玩家从不同的入口进入特定的起始点，根据线索寻找密室的出口并找到对方，还特别制作了好几套互相串起来的房间，难度很大，可玩性非常强。

勇利看了他一眼，漂亮的棕红色眼眸中闪烁着意味不明的光芒，他笑着说：“维克托可以站在原地等着我吗？”

“嗯？”维克托有些疑惑。

“维克托站在原地，等我找到你就好，可以吗？”勇利说。

“你一个人解开你那边的谜题，还要反向解开谜题来找我的话，会很困难的吧？”维克托有些不赞同。

“嗯，其实我对解密还挺有兴趣的，不会让维克托等太久哦？”

维克托低头看他，那双干净清澈的眸子亮晶晶的，带着坚定的看着他，他实在不忍心拒绝。维克托摸了摸他的头，说：“那好吧，勇利可要快点找到我哦。”

“嗯！”勇利笑了笑，眼睛也跟着弯了起来，看起来很是温柔。

维克托喜欢看他笑起来的样子，所以在进去以后乖乖的坐在原地等他来找自己，一边在心中想着接下来的几个小时要如何好好利用。

勇利其实对解密并没有多大的兴趣，他只是想满足一下自己小小的私心。

反正维克托现在是他的恋人嘛，任性一下也没关系的吧。他不负责任的想，也许过了今天两人就不会再有交集，他会退回到陌生人的位置上，好一点可能会和对方成为点头之交。而维克托那么优秀，身边不会缺人，也许将来会有一个和他同样优秀的Omega陪伴在他身边，人们会夸赞他们很般配，然后他们会幸福的生活，孕育新的生命。

所以在零点的“分手”之前，他想好好享受这最后的恋人关系。

维克托听到勇利的声音时，已经过去半小时了，反向解密比勇利想象中更加困难，但是在听到对方要说出房间内的线索时，依旧坚定的拒绝了他。

“我想要靠自己的力量见到维克托。”勇利说。

维克托顿时觉得想要见到对方的那份心情更加急切了。

又过了几分钟，维克托听见一直紧锁的门被打开，勇利直接向他走来，伸出手抱住了他。

“我终于见到你了。”

他听见对方近乎呢喃的声音，带着意味不明的情绪，心里突然升起一股悸动。

维克托伸出手轻轻抱住他，鼻尖充斥着对方清新的信息素味道，一直有些急躁的心平静下来。

一直到两人走到出口被工作人员塞了一个据说是特殊条件下的通关奖励，维克托才回过味来，有些哭笑不得的问勇利：“这就是你坚持让我等着你的原因？”

当然，只是其中之一罢了。勇利看了他一眼，冲对方笑了笑。

他从高中时就默默喜欢这个人，到现在已经三年了，他知道对方很多事，可终究也只是陌生人。对方是被所有人注视着的天才，而自己只是随处可见的普通学生，他们就像两条平行的直线，永远不会有交集的那个点。

勇利其实有想过等到对方毕业要离开的时候，就将这份心意传达给对方知道，不管结果是什么，至少不让自己留有遗憾。

然而他让维克托站在原地等自己去找他的时候，就已经决定好将这份心情埋藏在心底。

他从不觉得自己优秀到足以比肩站在对方的身旁，所以关于自己喜欢对方的这份心情，也不必让对方知道。

能够和对方有这样一段特殊的回忆，他已经很满足了。

在凭借自己的力量来到了这个人的面前时，那一瞬间对方眼中因为自己的出现而变得生动的光芒，有这些就足够了。

这么想着，勇利打开那个小盒子，里面是一对小巧精致的金色对戒。

他微微侧过头对维克托解释道：“排队的时候我有注意到规则下面还有一排很小的字，说如果在双人密室里全程由其中一方独立完成所有解密，就会送这个对戒。我看着很好看，想着也可以当做和维克托今天的纪念，擅自决定试一试，让你等很久了吧。”

那戒指做的很精致，材料算不上好，可维克托就是觉得特别喜欢。

他停了下来，脱下右手的手套将手递到勇利面前，笑得很温柔：“为了表示让我久等的歉意，勇利就为我戴上好了。”

勇利拿出戒指对着他的手指比了比，正好合适，又抬眼去看他。

——这是自己喜欢的人呀，也许今后都不再有机会像今天这样接近了。

勇利那双棕红色的眸子亮晶晶的，他拿着那枚纪念品戒指，看着对方正色道：“我今后的人生，就拜托你了，男朋友。”

他脸上带着温和又有些腼腆的笑容，咧开的嘴露出一排洁白的牙齿，整个人就如同他的信息素一样散发着纯洁的味道。

勇利在对方柔和的目光注视下微微红着脸，将那枚做工精细的便宜戒指套进了他的无名指，然后朝着人又笑了一下。

天知道维克托有多努力才压制住自己想要将人抱进怀里藏起来不给任何人看的冲动。

他想凑过去亲吻对方的额头、眼睛、脸颊还有嘴唇，但现在没有任何借口可以让他这么做。他只好抬手揉了揉对方柔软的黑发，执起他的手将自己手中的戒指也套进对方的无名指，轻笑着说：“直到你不需要我的那一天，我也不会放开你的，男朋友。”

维克托的眼神不由自主的柔和下来，他眼前这个Omega和他第一眼喜欢上的那个模样截然相反，可短短半天的相处下来他发现无论是哪一个都让自己心生欢喜。

就像此刻，两人在游乐场热闹的气氛下交换了材质普通的戒指，分不清是玩笑还是认真的承诺，让维克托有些恍惚，好像对方真的是和自己共度一生的爱人一般。

勇利的心其实也在动摇，站在对面的Alpha表情太过温柔，眼中的笑意将自己整个淹没，这让他觉得自己好像真的可以去争取一下。

他们都在认真的做出承诺，可他们都不知道对方也是认真的。

两人将游乐场的所有项目都玩了个遍，手机里都各自留下了不少合影。

夜晚的游乐场依旧热闹，相比白天更是绚烂不少，光是游乐设施上华丽明亮的灯光就足够照明了，道路两旁的树上也为了营造气氛挂上了各种漂亮的彩灯，每一个路灯上都系着一把心形的气球免费供人取走。

维克托取了一个红色的气球下来，拉着勇利的手将那气球绑在人的尾指上，完了还不太满意，又管邻近的商家借了记号笔在气球上签上了自己的大名，这才点点头，对勇利说：“不可以取下来哦。”

勇利捂着眼，从指缝里看那个写着“I AM VICTOR’S”的气球，在路人善意的嬉笑声中恨不得钻进地里去。

最终在维克托的好说歹说下，勇利才勉强同意了在凌晨之前不取下宛如盖章一般的气球。

他们已经将所有开放的设施都玩了一遍，现在正手拉着手慢慢往出口的地方走去。

维克托拉着勇利的一只手揣进自己兜里握住，手指时不时的轻轻摩擦一下对方无名指上的戒指，希望这一天可以无限延长，这样他就可以一直拥有这个可爱的男孩了。

他带着人在各个小吃摊上转悠，两个人兜兜转转的也将晚饭对付了过去，然后不约而同的提出一起去看电影。

“哇哦，我们很默契呢。”维克托开心的抱住他，“就好像真的恋人一样！真好啊。”

“因为看完电影出来刚好差不多凌晨嘛。”勇利笑道，“那么我们看什么好呢，维克托觉得呢？”

情人节档有一部上映的恐怖片，不过想到之前在鬼屋男孩淡定到让鬼屋工作人员欲哭无泪的表现，维克托果断打消了看恐怖片的念头——果然电视里一起看恐怖片可以在对方害怕的时候将人抱进怀里的套路都是骗人的。

“我比较喜欢这部科幻片和喜剧片诶，”维克托看着宣传单说，“勇利呢？”

“那就看科幻片好了，我也比较感兴趣呢。”勇利提议道。

维克托没有意见，很快买好了票和一桶爆米花两杯饮料。

座位是情侣座，很贴心的为客人规划出一片小小的私密空间。

气球总是飞到座椅的外面，勇利担心会遮挡后面人的视线，索性将气球抱在怀里。

他脸上的表情带着一点期待，大大的漂亮眼眸四处张望，抱着气球的手有些小心翼翼，好像生怕把那个气球给弄破了。

维克托把头抵在他的肩上，几不可闻的叹了口气。

试问有哪个Alpha看见自己喜欢的人抱着一个心形气球，那个气球上还宣告主权一般写着自己的名字，谁会受得了这种来自内心的悸动啊？

维克托轻嗅着对方淡淡的信息素味道，而这股信息素里还包含了自己的味道，他深吸了几口气才压下自己想要将人抱进怀里热吻一番的冲动。

电影很快开始，精彩的剧情和出色的特效让人舍不得移开眼，勇利完全看入迷了，偶尔偏过头压低声音靠在维克托耳旁说话，轻声和他讨论剧情，没注意到因为自己频繁的动作对方直接将他揽进了怀里。

维克托也很认真的在看电影，只是偶尔会低下头去看一眼怀中的男孩，屏幕上的光照的他的脸有些苍白，那双棕红色的眼眸却亮晶晶的，叫维克托根本移不开眼。

这导致散场后维克托有那么几次不知道对方在说的剧情伏笔是什么意思。

时针还有半小时就会指向十二点，维克托看了一眼车水马龙的街道，睁眼说瞎话：“已经很晚了，打车回学校也不太方便呢。”

勇利看了看热闹的马路上来往的车辆，跟着他一起睁眼说瞎话：“是啊，都没车了。”

维克托忍不住笑了出来，揉了揉对方柔软的黑发，问：“我只剩半个小时的时间做你的男朋友啦，我想邀请勇利来我家坐一坐，勇利会拒绝吗？我家就在附近哦，走路五分钟就能到。”

勇利看着他，脸上挂着温和的笑容，点点头说：“好啊。”

他今天过的非常开心满足，可也不会拒绝对方的任何邀请，他想和这个人更多的相处一会儿，再一会儿。

维克托将人领回了家里，取出拖鞋让他换上，先带他去客房看了看，开玩笑一般向他保证自己半夜绝对不会闯进去，换来对方一阵轻快的笑声。

他谈话很有技巧，勇利不由自主的放松的下来，时间很快过去。当他再一次抬头去看维克托挂在客厅的时钟时，时针已经快指向1点了。

“咦，已经这么晚了。”勇利有些惊讶，他并没有感觉到时间的流逝。

“困了吗？”维克托也注意到了时间，内心有些遗憾。

“唔，还好。”勇利笑了笑，低头去解绑在自己手指上的气球绳子，说：“可以取下来了。”

维克托看着他的动作，脸上的笑容淡了些，没有阻止他。

勇利取下了气球抓在手里，朝着人弯了弯眼睛，露出一个开心的笑容，说：“谢谢你，这是我度过的最开心的一个情人节了。”

“诶，应该说点什么呢……”他想了想，玩笑一般的道：“我们分手啦，男朋友。”

维克托安静的看着他，没有说话。勇利也看着他，有些不知所措。

他脸上的表情实在很好懂，好像是觉得自己说错了话一般的不安，漂亮的眼睛就像受惊的小鹿一样，让维克托忍不住叹了口气。

他伸出手摸了摸那张清秀的脸，轻声道：“勇利，不要分手好不好？”

勇利有点懵，差点以为自己听错了，他疑惑的看着维克托，说：“情人节已经结束了呀，维克托不用继续假装我们还……”

“我喜欢你，勇利。”

后面的话直接被对方打断了，勇利呆呆的看着他。

他的声音是被歌唱系评价为低音炮的磁性音线，咬字清晰发音准确，不可能是听错了。勇利看着他认真的脸，有些出神的想。

所以，他刚刚听到了什么？他暗恋的那个维克托在向自己告白？不是开玩笑？

“不是在开玩笑哦。”维克托看他的表情就知道他在想什么，拍了拍他的头收回手，说：“我很认真的在告诉你，我喜欢你哦，勇利。”

勇利觉得自己的脸颊发烫，有些不敢看对方的眼，他低下头移开视线，声音细若蚊吟：“可、可是我们今天才刚刚认识啊，而且……我也没什么特别的。你说喜欢，喜欢我什么啊？”

他手里还抓着那个气球的绳子，低头脸红不敢和自己对视的样子都可爱的让维克托想要把他永远关在这里，让那双闪躲的漂亮眼睛从此都只注视着自己一个人。

“虽然我们的确是今天才认识，但我在半个月前就见过勇利了哦。”维克托望着对方因为听到自己的话而有些惊讶的眼，轻轻笑了笑，说，“你在空无一人的礼堂里排练的样子，只是短短几分钟，我就喜欢上你了。”

啊，原来是那时候……

勇利的疑惑得到了解答，心中有些失落。他不好意思的挠了挠脸，有些腼腆的笑，轻声说：“我还以为没有人的……那个，谢谢你能喜欢。”

他的反应和设想的结果不太一样，维克托眉头轻蹙，突然又想起对方的迟钝——今天自己可是领教了一整天。

他该不会以为自己说的喜欢是那种喜欢吧？

“你啊。”维克托有些无奈的叹了口气，又伸出手去捏了捏他的脸，然后手指下滑，在他后颈的腺体处轻轻摩擦，低声道：“你不会真的以为，你刚好就是那‘第七个’吧？”

“诶，不是吗？”勇利因为他的动作，脸上原本有些消散的温度又重新燃了起来，听到对方的发问条件反射的表达了自己的想法。

“笨蛋。”维克托扶额，银发从指缝里穿过，他看着勇利的蔚蓝眼眸中带着不再掩饰的光芒，对人说：“宿舍楼那么多人，我哪记得你是第几个啊，我等了你快两个小时你才出现，明白了吗？我说你是第七个，你就是第七个。”

勇利呆呆的看着他，他还在继续抱怨：“我一整天都在暗示你，可你不是当做开玩笑就是没当真，到底要我怎么做，你才能明白我的心意啊，勇利？”

“你知不知道你给我戴上戒指的时候我多想咬破你的腺体，向所有人宣布你是属于我的？知不知道你抱着气球的时候我有多想亲吻你占有你？知不知道我有多想继续这样和你假装下去？”说着维克托都觉得有些好笑，看着他笑道：“我现在明明白白的告诉你，你总该知道了吧，我喜欢你呀。”

勇利猛地伸出双手，将自己的脸埋进手心里，声音有些闷闷的：“……对不起。”

“我又不是要这三个字。”维克托盯着他通红的耳尖，轻声道，“我刚刚是在告白啊，所以，可以不要分手吗，男朋友？”

“我……”勇利还是不敢抬头看他，他现在觉得心都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。

对方直白的话让他的脸持续升温，从掌心传来的温度和耳畔如擂鼓的心跳都让他感到一阵窒息。

天啊，这太糟糕了！

“你…你让我缓一缓……”勇利的声音有些颤抖，自己喜欢的人这样直白的向自己表明了心意，他幸福的快要死掉了。

维克托看着人害羞的样子扬起了嘴角，一直有些忐忑的心突然放松了下来。

这个可爱的男孩虽然很迟钝，但是反应却很坦率呢。他有些开心的想，伸出手把对方捂着脸装鸵鸟的双手拉开，凑过去从下面看他通红的脸，越看越觉得喜欢。

维克托忍不住笑了起来，又轻声问他：“所以，可以不要分手吗，男朋友？”

他身上有好闻的紫罗兰的信息素味道，中午的时候这个味道也被他用牙齿注入到了自己的腺体中。勇利望着他那双深邃认真的眼，清楚的从里面看见了他对自己回答的期待。

真是糟糕，心跳的太快了啦，拜托，稍微安静一点啊！

勇利脑子里有些乱嗡嗡的，他索性闭上眼睛点了点头，然后就被人拥进一个温暖的怀抱。

维克托紧紧的抱着他，心中从来没有像此刻这样感觉到如此满足，他忍不住亲了亲怀中人通红的耳尖，轻声道：“我好高兴，我喜欢的人成为了我的恋人。”

——我才是，高兴的都要死掉了。

勇利双手抱着他的腰，只觉得自己心中被某种情绪涨的满满的，全都溢了出来。

——你知不知道，我也好喜欢你啊。

他有些贪婪的呼吸着对方身上的味道，鼻息里都被紫罗兰的淡香充斥，让他觉得从身体的深处莫名窜出一股躁动。他深吸了几口气，手指有些紧张的抓紧了人后背的衣服，道：“你别动，就这样听我说。”

“我第一次见到维克托的时候还在念高一，维克托的钢琴声里总是带着耀眼又令我向往的自信，我不知不觉的就喜欢上了，无论是钢琴声还是弹钢琴的那个人，都这么喜欢上了。”男孩清澈的音线因为紧张有些颤抖，让维克托的心也止不住的泛起一阵阵悸动。而男孩似乎根本不知道他的话给维克托带来了怎样的感受，还在继续说着：“我一直都在因为自己第七个出宿舍楼而窃喜，心里想着能够假装一天的恋人也不错，时间快到凌晨的时候觉得好难过，只想和维克托再多待久一点，哪怕就一点。”

“而现在维克托说喜欢我，”他的声音带了一丝哭腔，还在继续撩拨维克托的心，说，“我也好高兴，我喜欢的人，恰好也喜欢我。”

维克托觉得这一定是自己听过最动听的情话了。

他推开怀里的人低下头去看他的脸，那张清秀的脸还是红彤彤的一片，漂亮的棕红色眸子睁的大大的，带着一丝羞赫的望着自己，里面泛着一层淡淡的水光，湿漉漉的样子实在叫人很想欺负。

这个人一定是对自己施了魔法。维克托嗅着他身上散发出的好闻的信息素味道想着，不然为什么简简单单几句话，就让自己的心被塞得满满的，一点缝隙都不留，全都是他。

就连告白，都好像是自己输了一筹。

维克托抱着他滚在沙发上，将人压在身下直接低下头去堵住对方还想说什么的嘴。

他已经不能再继续听了，否则他大概会被心里多到溢出的幸福给淹死了。

两个幸福的都要死了的人抱着一起接吻，勇利环着维克托的脖子闭着眼睛，学着他的样子青涩的回应他。维克托缠着他的舌与自己的纠缠吮吸，互相交换着唾液。

勇利只觉得他的吻自己太喜欢，忍不住就抱着对方的脖子索求更多，他闻着越来越浓的紫罗兰香味有些恍惚，原来和喜欢的人接吻是这样一件让人感到幸福的事。

维克托原本只是想吻他，然而轻柔的吻不知何时渐渐变了味道，维克托只觉得对方又可爱又坦率，青涩回应自己的动作让他心动不已。直到他闻到一阵甜腻的信息素味道，他才将人松开。

男孩身上一直淡淡的信息素味道现在浓烈到充斥了整个客厅，原本清冽带着一点薄荷宛如冰雪一般的清新也变成了甜甜的糖果味。

维克托低下头去看他，只见人脸上泛着一层不正常的潮红，被亲吻到略微有些红肿的双唇泛着一层水光，微微张开一条缝隙轻轻喘气，微微眯起的漂亮双眸有些迷离，他直勾勾的用那双染着一层淡淡的渴望的眼睛盯着维克托，暗含的意思再明显不过。

“天啊，你简直是引人犯罪。”维克托倒抽一口气，低下头去又亲了亲他的唇，然后问他：“勇利，你是到发情期了吗？”

“唔……我打过抑制剂了。”勇利觉得脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的，身体很热，对方身上的味道很好闻，说着他一直挂着人脖子上的双手微微使力，抬起头又去含住对方的双唇，伸出舌头去舔了舔，满足的闭上眼，喃喃道：“好甜。”

“很明显，你的抑制剂失效了。”维克托给了他一个漫长的湿吻，然后起身准备去拿放在家里的抑制剂，却被人抱住了腰。

提前到来的发情期让时效本就不长的抑制剂彻底失效，而标记过自己的Alpha就在身边，勇利本能的不想要他离开，抱着人的腰埋头在他胸前蹭，大口呼吸着对方身上好闻的信息素味道来平复内心的悸动，身体却越来越热。

维克托只觉得怀里的人在自己身上点燃了一把火，这把火正在将他的理智燃烧殆尽。

“……还是说，你不想用抑制剂，嗯？”维克托抬起他的脸凑过去问，呼吸打在他的脸上。

银色的额发扫在脸上有些痒痒的，勇利有些难为情的看着他，轻声唤他：“维克托……”

那副土气的眼镜在两人接吻的时候滑在了沙发上，没了镜片的遮挡男孩那双蒙着一层欲望的眼眸闪动着水光，他眼角有些泛红，被这样一双眼睛看着的维克托再没了调戏对方的心思，他直接起身一把抱起处于发情期的Omega走向自己的卧室。

此时此刻，再没有什么事情能比占有一个自己所喜欢的Omega更加重要。

“勇利，你以前都是怎么度过发情期的？”维克托一边吻他一边脱他的衣服，唇从对方的嘴角移到耳畔，轻舔他敏感的耳垂，在他后颈腺体的位置轻轻啃咬。

“嗯…打抑制剂。”勇利微微偏着头，将自己脆弱的位置更多的暴露出来，无意识的诱惑着身上的人。

“哇哦，这么说，用这种方式勇利是第一次？”维克托问，蔚蓝的眸子深深看着他，脸上露出一个大大的笑容。

“……嗯。”勇利有些羞耻的别开眼，有些不安的轻咬自己的下唇。他17岁的时候开始经历发情期，每一次都是靠着抑制剂度过，他不想和自己不喜欢的Alpha有一段纯粹的肉体关系。但现在这个Alpha是自己喜欢了三年的人，他想把自己的第一次交给这个人。

他只顾着害羞，殊不知自己的小动作在对方看来就是无声的邀请，致命的诱惑。

维克托只觉得自己明明发情期还没到，却被他身上愈加浓烈的甜香气味勾的欲火焚身。

他甚至来不及做太多的前戏，对方一个眼神就能挑逗的他迫不及待。

两人的衣服被随意的丢在地上，年轻的Omega因为发情期的到来身上泛着一层淡淡的粉色，躺在浅灰色的床单上看起来无比美味。他们都闻不到自己身上的信息素味道，反而觉得对方身上的特别好闻，本能的想要索取更多。

维克托拉开勇利修长笔直的双腿，后者因为这个羞耻的动作抬起一只手背挡住了双眼。他看着因为发情期而自动分泌出蜜液的穴口，凑过去吻在男孩的大腿内侧，感受到对方颤了一下，他又将两只手指伸进湿漉漉的花蕊中搅了搅。

“哈啊…”第一次被侵犯的地方非常敏感，勇利不由自主的发出一声呻吟，又被自己甜腻带媚的声音吓到，咬着自己的下唇不再发声。

维克托只觉得他太可爱了，他抽出手指，就着沾染的蜜液在自己早已挺立的昂扬上胡乱抹了一圈，然后俯下身去吻住那双粉嫩的唇，一个挺身进入了他的体内。

“唔…嗯…”身体被巨物贯穿让勇利忍不住呻吟出声，他闭着眼睛回应着对方的亲吻，只觉得心和身体都被对方塞的满满的。

溢满了蜜液的甬道温暖湿润，维克托一进去就被包裹住，内壁紧紧吸着他不放，将他往更深的地方带去。

他重重的喘着粗气，直起身子看着身下的人儿，对方脸上的表情很好的在他欲火上又添了一把柴。

维克托先是几个浅浅的抽送试探他，见对方适应的很好，鼻子里发出几声哼哼，他加大了动作和力度，满意的见人睁大了眼张开嘴吐出动听的呻吟。

勇利在越来越强烈的快感中呻吟出声，他从来不知道和喜欢的人一起度过发情期是这么让人身心愉悦的一件事。

他用眼神细细描绘着对方的脸庞，从深邃的眉眼到性感的薄唇，将这个人为自己情动的样子深深刻进脑海中。

维克托望进那双带着深深迷恋的漂亮眼眸，只觉得自己都被那双眼睛吸了进去。他在几个大力的抽送后停下了动作，将身下的男孩拉了起来坐在自己的身上，伸手环着他的腰抚摸他光滑的后背，埋头啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨，在上面留下一个个青紫的印记。

这个姿势让他入的很深，勇利紧紧揽着他的脖子又喘又叫，原本清澈的音线变的媚惑无比，让维克托只想更凶狠的贯穿他。

在快感的侵袭下勇利忍不住仰起头，露出好看的脖颈，角度与身体形成了美妙的线条。

看的维克托心动不已。

对方脸上的表情实在太棒了，比起第一次让自己心动时的那个表情棒上千百倍。他清秀的脸上满满都是自己带给他的情欲，那双湿漉漉的眼眸中映出自己的倒影，满心满眼都是自己。

还有他的身体里，也都是自己。

“勇利，我的勇利……”维克托忍不住咬破他细嫩的后颈肉，往对方的腺体里注入自己的信息素，在他体内肆掠的分身往更深处的禁地探去。

“哈啊！维克托……嗯…”身体最敏感的地方被人同时侵犯，勇利在这一瞬间直接达到了顶点，一股热流直接喷射而出，溅在两人的小腹上。

维克托还在往生殖腔里探，一次比一次更加深入那里。尚处在高潮中的勇利经受不起这样的快感侵袭，用甜腻的声音高声叫了出来，眼角的生理泪水不停往下落。

“维克托，维克托…呜，慢…啊，慢一点……”勇利只觉得自己的魂儿一直被对方顶在高处下不来，快被情潮折磨疯了，带着哭腔想要乞求他放过自己。

“勇利…勇利…”维克托在他肩上啃咬吮吸，落下一个又一个属于自己的印记，“我好喜欢你，好喜欢你……”

“啊…我，我也…呜，最喜欢…嗯…维克托……”勇利双手用力抓着他的后背，低下头咬在他的颈窝，在那里留下了自己的印记。

他们的身体紧密相连，用力的拥抱着彼此，就像两只交颈缠绵的天鹅。

维克托感觉到自己快成结了，却舍不得从对方的生殖腔里退出来，他吻着勇利的双唇，唇舌交缠的间隙间喃喃着说：“勇利，勇利，我想永久的标记你…你是我的，是我的……”

“唔！维克托…不…嗯…不要……”勇利在情潮中迷失的理智被他这句话吓的归了位，连忙去推他。

被情潮淹没的身体却没有多少力气，何况维克托紧紧抱着他不让他乱动，勇利感觉到身体的东西慢慢变大，刚刚还带给自己快感的地方传来阵阵细微的疼痛。

“呜…维克托……”勇利的眼泪掉了下来，无助的看着作恶的Alpha。

维克托直接凑过去堵住了他的嘴，他不想看见对方因为被自己永久标记而哭泣的脸。

他的心中因为对方的拒绝有些难过，因此这个吻丝毫不带一点温柔，强硬又霸道，唇舌分开时还从对方的嘴里拉出一条长长的银丝，掉落在两人的身上，淫靡不堪。

等到成结的分身恢复原状，维克托慢慢从他身体里退了出来，花蕊吐出他的同时还顺带着吐出了一堆两人混在一起的粘腻液体。

维克托没心思去欣赏对方这幅诱人的美景，他抱着对方沉默了半晌，才有些压抑的问：“勇利不想被我标记吗？”

勇利点点头，又摇摇头，那双棕红色的眸子里还挂着泪，有些担忧的看着他，说：“万一维克托以后有更喜欢的人该怎么办，而且也不知道维克托和我的适配度……”

他在维克托严肃的目光注视下越来越小声，最后消了声，小心翼翼的看着他。

维克托见他一脸受欺负的模样觉得是又好气又好笑，他伸出手拍了下对方因长年练舞而挺俏的臀部，没好气的说：“你就因为这个才拒绝我？你怎么就知道我不是深思熟虑过后才做出的决定？”

“我……”勇利被他抱着坐在他身上，两人还维持着一上一下的姿势。他不安的扭了扭，又被对方在臀上拍了一掌，他不敢再乱动，吞吞吐吐的说：“维克托这么优秀，也许将来会遇见比我更好的人也说不定……你能喜欢我，我已经很高兴了，我其实知道我配不上维克托，所以…唔！”

维克托不想再听他说这么丧气话，直接堵住他的嘴给了他一个深深的湿吻，这个吻不同于刚才的强硬，带着充满了爱意的温柔，很快的将勇利有些悲观的心情安抚下来。

“你为什么总是这样没有自觉呢。”良久维克托放开他，动作轻柔的磨蹭他的唇，有些无奈的叹息道，“勇利很优秀，今天在游乐场有那么多人向你搭讪不就说明了这一点吗。学校里也有很多人喜欢勇利，只是都被勇利迟钝的无视了啊，我今天也被勇利无视了好多次呢，最深有体会了。”

“诶？”勇利有些呆愣的看着他。

他的眼睛睁的大大的，脸上带着一丝疑惑，身上还有自己留下的暧昧印记，看起来又纯洁又色气。

维克托不知道他是怎么把这两种极端的气质融合在一起的，反正他很喜欢。

他凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊，说：“我还不够了解勇利，就已经很喜欢勇利了，在以后的相处中一定也会深深的爱上勇利，所以你担心的事情不会发生。”

他见人欲言又止，又笑着摸了摸他的脸，抬头轻轻的吻在他的额头上，道：“在对你一见钟情以后，我就偷偷的去查过了。我很高兴哦，因为这个世界上再也没有谁会比我们更加适合彼此了。”

勇利不由自主的屏住呼吸，望着对方溢满了温柔的蔚蓝双眸。

“勇利和我的适配度是百分之百呢，”维克托看着他，认真的说，“你注定了就是我的。”

勇利眨了眨眼，搂紧了他的脖子低下头主动的去吻他。

维克托能感觉到他发自内心的高兴，就如同他知道结果的那一刻一样。他闭上眼回吻怀中的男孩，在对方第二次情潮涌上来的时候再一次进入他的身体，狠狠的占有他。

勇利在第二天醒来的时候就对上一双含着笑意的蔚蓝双眸，眸子的主人凑过来在他额头上落下一吻，低沉磁性的嗓音带着笑意，说：“早安，我的勇利。”

柔软的唇印在额上带来一阵满足感，勇利露出一个温柔的浅笑，也凑过去在他额头吻了一下，有些不好意思的说：“早安，我的维克托。”

维克托看着他有些泛红的脸颊，忍不住将人摁在床上深深吻住，良久才将人松开看他张着嘴喘气的样子，笑着说：“情人节快乐，我的勇利！”

“情人节已经过了呀。”勇利看着他，有些疑惑的微微皱眉。

“有你在身边的话，每天都是情人节呀。”维克托理所当然的说。

勇利在他温柔的目光下钻进了被子里。

“勇利？”

“我，我再缓一缓……”

“这么害羞吗，明明都做过了。”

“不要说这种话啊，维克托！”

“那你看着我嘛，我想要勇利只看着我。”

“不要再说了……”

“勇利……”

——啊啊，真是太糟糕了！为什么确定了关系以后更加喜欢这个人了啊。听到对方一句简单的情话就心跳个不停，还有心中蓦然冒出来的，这股陌生的占有欲。

——这简直太糟糕了，会幸福的死掉的！

被维克托强硬的扯开被子抱进怀里的勇利脸红红的，脸贴着对方结实的胸膛，有些无奈的想。

-END-


End file.
